


Pair

by tzxmus



Series: Sammi's Old Threadfics [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks in Love, M/M, honestly i don't know what this is, i have no more tags, i might put some one day but it's just sakuatsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzxmus/pseuds/tzxmus
Summary: Miya Atsumu has always been a set. He is part of a pair, the Miya Twins, and that's his thing.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Sammi's Old Threadfics [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202318
Kudos: 63





	Pair

Miya Atsumu has always been a set. He is part of a pair, the Miya Twins, and that's his thing. People who talked about him, talked about Miya Osamu, too, and vice versa.

As a teenager, he tended to lash out in frustration. He was Atsumu, why was his identity being reduced to a set of two?

His every accomplishment in volleyball was paired with praise towards the spikers, too. He was alright with it, most of the time, because he always admired how setters supported the rest of the team. But, he would also not deny how it annoyed him when the spikers gained most of the praise when he was the one who managed to do a perfect set.

However, during his third year in high school and after graduating, he realized how being part of a pair was nothing short of relieving.

Someone to always have his back, to support him and help him as much as he supported and helped the other. When he overworked himself in MSBY, pushing his body until he nearly crashed, no partner was with him to help him up.

Laying in a sweaty mess on the floor, his legs burning and his fingertips bleeding, he just wanted  _ Osamu _ beside him. Both Miya Twins must've taken the other for granted, in a way.

But, as Osamu grew independent to follow his dream, Atsumu was left with a gaping hole in his chest. That is until Sakusa Kiyoomi's appearance.

The first time Atsumu saw him was after a big game where Atsumu landed on his foot strangely and needed to be subbed out because of the sprain. He had sat on the bench, silently glaring at the court with an intensity that should've buried both foes and allies beneath the ground.

But, Kiyoomi had found him cursing himself in the bathroom mirror after their loss. Blinking, "You blame yourself for the wrong reasons."

Atsumu's eyes widen as he whips his head back to snap at the man, "What the hell do you know?!"

With a sigh, "You're angry you got subbed out. You should be more angry your health was so poor that your response timing was always delayed." And Atsumu can barely retort as anger paints his face.

"Shut your trap, who are you to—"

"Miya, you should probably rest. An overworked player is a hindrance on the court." Kiyoomi leaves before he can hear Atsumu's shout.

Shaking his head in annoyance, Kiyoomi remembers the scouting agent bragging about the team lineup. He had been interested in MSBY, but maybe he should choose a different team.

A team with a better setter.

Months later, when Kiyoomi and his university team bring home another victory, he finds the familiar blonde wandering around the stadium.

"What are you doing here, Miya?" Still the same no nonsense tone, Atsumu almost laughs.

But, swallowing down the doubts lingering in the back of his mind, he massages the tension out of his neck and smiles, "I'm supposed to convince you to join us..." Kiyoomi doesn't hide his scoff, "But, I wanted to apologize and thank you." At this, his grimace relaxes into mild surprise. "Not sure what your intentions were, but thanks for smacking some sense into me. Helped a lot."

There's a fond smile that graces Atsumu's face, "Apparently Bokkun and Wan-san tried to talk to me, too. I didn't realize my habits made them worry."

Kiyoomi sighs, "If this is your way of convincing me to join—"

"Do you want to be on a team with me as your setter?" Atsumu doesn't react to the way the other scrunched his face, not pleased. "Thought so. Do whatever you like. Just here to talk and then go."

With a chuckle and a wave, Atsumu turned heel and left, leaving behind an intrigued Kiyoomi watching his back disappear into the crowd.

He knew Atsumu from Inarizaki and to say he disliked the cocky persona that Atsumu had would be an understatement. But, Atsumu from MSBY was surprising, interesting...

He pushed back those thoughts in order to meet his cousin. He'd think about it another day.

That other day was during a practice match between MSBY and his college team. Stretching out his wrists, he catches Atsumu massaging his thighs and glaring angrily at his ankles.

Is he injured? Kiyoomi wonders as he wanders closer to his teammates. Atsumu says something, nods, before resuming his stretching. Is he playing while unwell? He's really learned nothing.

The last of his will to join MSBY disappears completely when he watches Atsumu job into place across the net. "Not playing sick, Sakkun." Atsumu rolls his eyes at the other's disapproval, "Don't gotta worry about me."

He didn't lie, in fact he seems to be on top of his game with his perfect sets and attentive eyes. As Bokuto Koutarou slams down another perfect set, Kiyoomi can't help but remember how he once wanted to spike the blonde's sets.

To play beside MSBY Miya Atsumu, one of the best setters in the profession, instead of Inarizaki Miya Atsumu, the immature brat, sounds fun. Kiyoomi doesn't bother to disguise his smirk as he receives one of the powerful serves.

Maybe Atsumu isn't as bad as he thought.

~~~

Atsumu never really thought he would be part of another pair. It did take Kiyoomi to knock some sense into him because no one would be looking out for him like before. His "independence", his ability to do everything by himself, slowly became true independence, an ability to take care of himself properly.

But, for some reason, Kiyoomi always looks out for Atsumu too. It started right after Kiyoomi joined MSBY. With Atsumu somehow being the player he knew the best, he tended to remain by Atsumu's side.

They wouldn't be able to say when they fell in love if anyone asked. There was no distinct moment for either because the feeling of being loved and cared for was always given by the other.

Attentive Atsumu who looks out for others was especially considerate of Kiyoomi's tendencies to enjoy spacious and clean areas. Kiyoomi who pitied no one offered Atsumu a safe place to confide his problems in and noticed the smallest details the blonde tried to hide away.

When their relationship shifted from platonic to romantic, they barely changed. The physical affection increased, definitely, but they simply remained the other's beacon. Guiding each other to reach their full potential, supporting the other if they messed up, they didn't  _ need _ each other. Instead, they were a set because they  _ chose _ to be there for each other.

Being presented before the game, both in brilliant red, Atsumu didn't bother to hide his glowing smile. Taking the other's hand to tug him lower and kissing his cheek, Atsumu watched Kiyoomi roll his eyes fondly.

With fingers intertwined, the pair walked forward confidently as the Miyas were announced.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this because I felt like I betrayed sakuatsu by making atsusuna my comfort ship haha


End file.
